


The Thirteenth Pint

by notearchiver



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/pseuds/notearchiver
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is most certainly not working on his thirteenth pint when he feels it. Definitely not.





	The Thirteenth Pint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/gifts).



> Edonohana, I hope this satisfies. ;)

Alexander wasn't working on his third pint. Or his fourth. Or even his sixth. He thought (rather fuzzily), that he'd hit twelve, maybe thirteen, but he wasn't sure. Not that it mattered, being dead and all, but there was nothing like getting in a pissing contest over the rules of a game when drunk with his best friend—nothing like acting as if he was nineteen again and the stench of Death wasn't rollicking on the coattails of his spencer.

Besides, the rules were complicated. No more than twelve pints per person allowed, and Alexander refused to admit he was on his thirteenth. He would not lose the pissing contest.

Pissing contest being literal. Specifically, who could most accurately piss in Mulligan's ski cap.

How Laurens had a piece of Mulligan's outerwear in the Afterlife, Alexander didn't know, but it was only his second week on the other side, and that would have to serve as an excuse for his ignorance. He hadn't yet finished doing impressions of Jefferson for John, let alone started solving the puzzle of how an inanimate object belonging to an animate not-dead person-thing was in the Afterlife.

(Okay, he may have been a bit more than fuzzy. Just because he couldn't die from alcohol poisoning on the other side didn't mean he couldn't get blitzed.)

Alexander steadied himself against the bar that had appeared at some point in the past hour. A blur of red moved in the distance, and he squinted. A marching blur of red?

"Yo, Laurens, what's with the migration?"

"Bunch of redcoats practicing formations."

"They're dead and still working on heel turns?" Hamilton attempted to push off the bar, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. It was as if someone was reaching across the bar and grabbing him. Except no one was there. It was as if—no. It was as if _nothing_.

"Might want to look where you're going," John said, putting his arm across Alexander's chest. "Even dead they're right fuckers to be around, not a lick of fun. Can't seem to get over the fact that we won."

"Yeah, who would've thought they might be mad they lost the war?" He smiled, though not quite happily. The weight on his shoulder was disconcerting, the size of the invisible hand just a hair too familiar.

_When I said smile more, I didn't mean like that._

That definitely wasn't John. John was light and laughing and his voice wasn't dark like that, never dark like that. Only one person had a voice like—

_Do you have a few minutes? I can buy you a beer._

No, it couldn't be. Alive People couldn't haunt Dead People. It was a fact.

Anyways, it was his job to haunt Burr—a contractual part of being on the other side: haunt someone. And he would. Eventually. One day. When it didn't hurt to look at Aaron.

Burr would just have to wait for it. He wasn't ready to talk yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> "Spencer" refers to the spencer jacket, named after the 2nd Earl Spencer. Riffs on the spencer appear throughout the musical. Aaron Burr wears a more traditional interpretation of it in "The Room Where It Happens" and Hamilton is dressed in a slightly higher-cut version of it during "The Reynolds Pamphlet". Eliza and the women of the ensemble wear the female version in black for mourning during "Stay Alive (Reprise)" and "It's Quiet Uptown".  
> \-- costuming according to my knowledge of Hamilton in Chicago (which should be the same as Broadway)


End file.
